Alicorn Quest
by ageofempiresqueen
Summary: Celestia and Luna had a little sister that disappeare before Nightmare Moon and is now back as a unicorn filly with rediculous power and skill with war nearing it is becomeing harder and harder to hide can she or will her sisters find out her secret identity. Rated T for violence
1. Prologue

**Alicorn Quest Prologue**

**There was a time when three Alicorn princess sisters ruled together over Equestria. The eldest controlled the sun, the middle sister the moon, and the youngest the stars and the clouds.**

** That was until the middle sister grew jealous of the eldest and how all the ponies loved the eldest sun and not her moon. This resulted in the middle sister becoming Nightmare Moon and being banished to the moon for a thousand years.**

** The youngest and eldest were heart broken, the youngest decided to hibernate for those thousand years, leaving only the eldest remaining the eldest took control of all of Equestria and ruled over it with a fair and kind hoof waiting for he sisters to return, so they could find more alicorns and not be so alone.**

** Though Nightmare Moon became a legend no one new about the youngest except for her sisters. While all this nearly undid the eldest she hung on to the hope that more alicorns would be found and that her sisters would one day return.**

** While one did return the other was still in hiding, the other two sisters knew it was no use trying to find her. If she didn't want to be found she would not be found. After the middle sisters return rumors came up about a foal with magic so strong she could lift a dragon and send it flying never to return. Twilight heard this and had to meet the filly in person. **

**Her name is Astro Mist**


	2. Chapter 1

Twilight was standing at the Train Station waiting for the filly named Astro Mist to arrive. Soon enough the train pulled into the station and off of one of the cars came a small unicorn filly, her coat was solid black and her mane was gold with some silver running through it, her tail was the same and both were braided very neatly, actually it looked like she had just done it at the end of her trip.

"Hello, you must be Astro Mist." Twilight said trotting to the filly and scrunitizing her carefully.

"Yes I am Astro Mist." The filly responded to the alicorn looking her over and scanned her with her magic finding out everything about her very quickly.

"Well we need to go to the library, so I can try to figurre out why you are so gifted in magic. Now follow me." Twilight said and started to trot away, Astro(a) followed glancing around and memorizing everything as they walked towards the library. Upon arriving at said library Astro Mist was at all impressed, after all the library she was used to was about two, three, maybe four times this size(b).

"Alright, I heard you can lift an entire fully grown dragon on your own, is this true?" Twilight asked. The filly nodded and looked around, once again memorizing everything.

"Aging spells can you cast those?" Twilight asked eyeing the filly carefully once again and she nodded.

"Show me on this book and table." Twilight told the filly. She did something that not even Celestia could do with all her magic, she aged them foward 1000 years and then back with no strain.

"How did you do that?" Twilight asked warily.

"Same way everypony that can do it does it." Astro Mist shrugged as she replied.

"Yes, I know but even Celestia would show signs of strain while doing that." Twilight said.

"I have alot of unused magic." Astro shrugged.

"Okay, swapping ponies genders, can you do that?" Twilight asked.

"I can I just don't." She replied.

" How old are you?" Twilight asked calmly.

"I'm twelve." Astro Mist replied.

"I would like you as a student, but I think you have more magic than I do considering." Twilight said with a chuckle.

"Probably true." Astro said.

"But I'm curious, why do you not have your cutie mark yet?" Twilight asked.

"Don't know, really I don't care about getting a cutie mark yet." Astro shrugged.

"Wow, most foals your age would be trying to get their cutie mark right now." Twilight said. The filly shrugged and turned to leave.

"Hold on, here take these, I don't care what you spend them on just spend them" Twilight said giving the filly a huge bag of bits. She nodded took the bag and left heading for town.

"Spike, did you get a picture of her?" Twilight asked.

"I got it Twi, I'm guessing we are sending this to Celestia." Spike said.

"Yes we are." Twilight said as she watched Spike get a quill and a scroll and prepare to write.

_Dear Celestia, I have come across a twelve year old filly that has an incredible magic reserve. One of her abilities is an aging spell and when doing so she shows no signs of strain, the only way to explain this is that she is an alicorn, a icture is included in this letter, I will write you if I see anything else suspicious. Your friend Twilight Sparkle._" Twilight said.

"I'm sending it now" Spike said as he opened a window and sent it.

"Good, now I need to do some research." The purple alicorn said trotting off to fetch what ever book she needed to look at. Spike just followed her to where ever she would go to, after all she was going need his assisance sooner or later.

* * *

After Astro Mist had left well she met the CMC and she had been cornered by them as well, granted she could teleport away but she saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walkin gup and decided she would stay and protect them. The CMC was busy talking her ears off and only stopped when they heard a laugh that they knew very well it was Diamond Tiara's.

"Well, well the blank flanks have a new friend it seems and are going to have a new club member." Diamond Tiara smirked evilly and Silver Spoon joined in on the fun as they called it.

"Yes and she is so very small." Silver Spoon picked on her, before starting on the CMC, Astro Mist immdeniatly solved this problem very quickly by aging them to where they no longer had their Cutie Marks and smirked.

"How can you call them blank flanks if you are blank flanks?" She questioned, the two bullies looked confused until they looked at their flanks and ran off screaming like new born foals. The unicorn filly walked off towards the Sugar Corner(c). The CMC were to shocked to even move but quickly caught up as she walked inside the bakery. They found her eating some cupcakes at a back table and asked if they could join her, and she said yes of course. They finished and started talking about different things and then Astro Mist had an idea.

"Hey do you think it would be fun to camp out on that hill on the other side of town?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah that would be amazing. Are you asking because you want to sleep outside?" Scootaloo chirped.

"Yes, I actually want to study the stars." Astro replied.

"Now what's this I hear you talking about that would be amazing?" They heard a voice behind them say, turning around they saw it was Rainbow Dash.

"Sleeping outside on that hill under your house." Sweetiebelle chirped.

"That actually sounds like a good idea for the four of you." Rarity said eyeing Astro Mist.

"Yup, I reckon it would be good." Applejack said walking up. Dash was about to say something when Scootaloo took off and then returned a second later.

"My parents said it's okay, let's get ready." She chirped. They all nodded and then left to get ready for this little camp out.

"Dash can you watch them for the night." Rarity asked eyeing her friend.

"Of course I can, after all they will be right under my house, so I got this under control." Dash answered quickly.

"Good." Applejack said.

* * *

Several days later.

Astro Mist was sitting at her favorite table in the Sugar Corner reading a book, suddenly she sighed for no reason at least to the ponies around her part of it was the last few days had been extremely boring. She had started hanging out with the CMC, though she was not a club member, mainly she tried to keep them from breaking things and well getting in trouble with their siblings and parents. They knew she was trying to help them but, they also knew she was getting upset and would probably suggest good ideas to them very soon. Actually she would be teleporting them to where they needed to try first before letting them do their own thing.

"I wish I could return to my original form." She muttered before sighing again and turning her attention back to her book.

Suddenly there was the sound of armor clanging outside, the reason a guardspony looking for somepony most likely Twilight not seeing her he continued on his mission. The ponies around just shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing before hoof. However Astro Mist narrowed her eyes and teleported to the library.

"Hello Astro, did you finish the book already?" Twilight asked seeing the filly how shook her head.

"No, a guards pony is looking for you, I just saw him look at the Sugar Corner." She responded to the alicorn calmly.

"Alright, thanks for telling me, though I wonder why he didn't come here first?" Twilight questioned and found that the filly had already teleported back to the Sugar Corner. Twilight then headed for the door and left. Once outside she started trotting towards the Sugar Corner. It wasn't ten seconds later that the guards pony was in front of her bowing, he stood up and started to speak but was cut off by Twilight's voice.

"What's your name soldier?" She asked calmly(d).

"Sargeant Star Blast, Your Majesty." He responded quickly.

"What is your mission?" Twilight asked.

"Princess Celestia, sent me to tell you that you are needed in Canterlot at once." He said calmly.

"Thank you." The princess turned and trotted off towards the library, the guard watched her leave then headed towards the train.

"Spike, I need you to take a note." She called as she walked in. The dragonling waddled in a letter in his claws.

"Celestia just sent one." Spike said handing it to Twilight.

_Dear Twilight, Sargeant Star Blast has probably told you that you are needed here but I know that you were going to write and ask if you could bring your friends, which you can here is the group of ponies you can bring.  
Applejack  
Rainbow Dash  
Fluttershy  
Rarity  
Pinkie Pie  
Astro Mist and of course Spike  
Now please hurry. Celestia._

"Be ready to go in a few minutes I need to fetch a few ponies first." Twilight said before teleporting. She was now right in front of the Sugar Corner, she walked in and headed for Astro's table.

"There you are, I need you to fetch Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy really quickly and take them to the library, I'll handle Pinkie and Dash." Twilight told her.

"I'm on it." Astro said with a salute and teleported away to one of three locations.

"Let's do this." Twilight said and trotted over to talk to Pinkie.

* * *

A few minutes later.

The Mane Six were gathered in the library waiting to see what Twilight wanted them for so suddenly, when Twilight walked in and started talking.

"I'm sorry to bother you but we are needed in Canterlot at once." Twilight said.

"So we're going to teleport their?" Dash asked.

"Yes." Twilight answered and looked towards Astro.

"Are you ready Astro?" Twilight asked. The filly nodded and her horn started to glow.

"Everypony ready?" Twilight asked. Her friends nodded and braced themselves for the teleportation. Once they arrived, the gates of Canterlot Castle were in front of them. The guards at the gate opened it and they walked in, immdiantly they noticed something for was different. What gave them that idea was the gaint amount of guards. Astro Mist felt something in her very core the time of war was near. As they reached the dias Shining Armor appeared and started talking.

"Hey Twily, Princess Celestia wants to talk to all of you in her quarters." The prince informed the element bearers.

"Thanks BBBFF, come on girls." Twilight said then started galloping toward the day rulers bedroom. Shining shrugged and turned to leave but saw Spike running to catch up.

"Spike, hold on I'll help you out." Shining called and grabbed the dragonling in his magic and onto his back then headed towards Celestia's room.

"I don't want to put you out of you way, because you have stuff to do with guarding and such." Spike said as he gripped the stallion's mane.

"I'm stationed their anyway so this isn't much of a detour, though I'm just going to give you to Twilight and go back to what I need to do not carry you all the way there." The guard responded and powered ahead, Spike nodded and looked straight foward.

* * *

The Mane Six were running of flying at their top speeds. Soon guards, hoofservants, and other royal staff just became blurs. Suddenly there was the sound of more galloping hooves behind them. Astro Mist lloked back and saw Shining Armor carrying Spike, she dropped back grabbed him in her magic put him on her back and quickly caught up again. Astro was soon right along side Twilight and moved Spike to her back and let him get settled before dropping back again. After a few more turns they found themselves at Celestia's door which glowed with her magic and opened the Mane Six slowed down, trotting in they found themselves face to face with the other three princesses.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but, well, Prance has declared war on us." Celestia said as soon as the doors closed.

"What!" The group shouted except for Astro she just looked at Celestia(e).

"Yes, I know it's shocking but they have declared war on us." Celestia said looking Astro over considering she didn't yell like the reat of the group Celestia knew she was special.

"Anyway, I am going to assign all of you jobs to help out. Apllejack, you are in charge of food. Rainbow Dash, you will lead the Wonderbolts. Pinkie Pie, you will keep the soldiers spirits up. Rarity and Futtershy, you will help families that have been driven out of there homes find new ones. Astro Mist, you are in charge of building underground bunkers for colts and fillies. Twilight you will stay here with us and help plan our battles. Also you will all have groups of guards with you at all times, and Astro here are letters to give to each town's mayor." Celestia said giving the filly a bunch of scrolls as the Mane Six nodded.

"Now, Rarity your captain is Misty Grate. Fluttershy, your captain is Bearclaw and dispite his name he is as gentle as a lamb, most of the time. Rainbow Dash, your guard will be the Wonderbolts and your captain will of course be Spitfire. Pinkie Pie, your guard will be bakers that have formally been boxers and wrestlers the captain is Sweet Treat. Applejack, your captain is Dark Mist and he is a zebra. Twilight, your captain is Flash Sentry. Astro Mist, your captain is..." Celestia didn't get to finish because Astro Mist cut her off.

"Star Burst." She said looking at the alicorn who chuckled.

"Yes, now I'm sure you have insight. By the way you will be leaving tomorrow afternoon sometime." Celestia told them.

"Oh, one thing Tia forgot to mention, your families will be staying here, and Applejack only your immediant family, but you can have your family reunions in the royal garden, and you can use the royal kitchens." Luna said(f).

"Good, now except for Twilight your captains are outside so you can talk to them, thay will be taking you to your suites." Celestia said. The rest of the Mane Six left the princesses to talk about whatever they need to talk about and get ready for the soon to start war.

* * *

**A/N The letters in parantheses are notes that I will put down here for you to read.**

**a. This is what I will call her most of the time.  
b. I have no idea where this library is.  
c. Yes, I am coming up with clever ways to shorten names  
d. The scanning spell Astro did on Twilight at the beginning was lost a long time ago so long that Celestia and Luna don't remeber it.  
e. Yes, she's good, she knew Celestia would say that before they even got there.  
f. Luna has learned to talk in today's speech just does it only around those she feels safe with, and part of this is I can't do it like how she talks in the show, I also can't do Applejack's accent that's why she spoke only that once.(probably never again in my story as well so yeah)  
Well I'm out of here to write another chapter so see ya**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Welcome back, I don't get why you have to do this but I do not own MLP only my OC's**

* * *

It had been two months since Celestia had informed them that Prance had declared war, and those two months had been very long. All of their jobs were going great, Applejack had huge amounts of food. Rainbow Dash was protecting Equestria's borders. Rarity and Fluttershy were finding home for those who had been driven away by small Prench raids. Pinkie had been cheering up soldiers by throwing parties all day and all night. Twilight was helping Cadence with lots of thing while Celestia and Luna worked on their fighting skills. However Astro had easily the busiest, building four, five and once six different bunkers, now she had built alot of bunkers and Canterlot was on that list, not only that but she also came up withone rule for every bunker and it was the same rule in every one.

Now she had to come up with a way to make Cloudsdale a bunker(a). After a few hours of thinking she just decided that the colts and fillies their would go to the nearest towns bunker. Another precaution she took to keep the foals sfe was a very special spell that put a stone slab on top on dirt that would sink if you were to try to dig it up and would turn the dirt you were standing on to the same type of dirt. The reason she did this , well who would want to get eaten by dirt.  
Now back to the story.

* * *

Astro was back in Manehatten, the reason, colts and fillies without their cutie marks were getting bullied by colts and fillies with their cutie marks. She was not happy about this of course because she hated bullies, she always did everything she could to protect other foals from bullies. When she teleported in a teacher immediantly took her to a class room where it was chaos.

"**Enough**" Astro bellowed. This yell got everypony in their seats.

"Good, now do we need to go over the rule that all of the older foals will write out ten or fiften times a day this week." Astro stated calmly as she walked towards the front of the classroom.

"Now we ae going to go over the rules with all of you again, because this is you one warning bullies, if some one catches you there will be some huge trouble." Astro said eyeing the bullies who nodded.

"Now let's look at the rule." Astro said firmly.

_Rule 1. No picking on foals without their cutie marks yet._

"Good, now listen to your teacher and behave, if I get any word of anypony breaking that rule, I willl age you to where you don't have your cutie mark any more, Understand." Astro said calmly the ponies nodded. She nodded back and left the room(b). When she left the kitchens where her next stop, after leaving she headed to her own personal quaters(c). Arriving she headed to her bathroom for a bath. A while later she came out clean and ready for a nap.

* * *

She woke up to somepony knocking on her door, getting up she opened it with her magic and of course it was  
Star Blast.

"Prance has started their actual invasion here and the protocols say that we must be inside and outside your room." The captain told the filly who was probably casting a protection spell over the whole bunker.

"Understood, I'm fine with that in the first place." The filly said heading to get something in one of the other parts of this room. Blast(c) the guards and got them in postion. AStro walked in right after they had gotten settled with a large box in her magic, after setting that down she teleported a washer and dryer(d). After stripping the bed and throwing all the sheets in the washer and starting it, the guard next to it jumped sniffed it and went back to the right stance, she started polishing everything, it sooke several hours but now her room gleamed. She sat down to rest for a while, when she got up only food was on her mind, until something happened. Astro felt something click and clenched her eyes shut, then she started violently shaking her head. The guards stood in shock before slowly comming towards her, when they got to close she kicked out with incredible aim. This weird happenstance went away very quickly and the filly was soon back to normal. The guards returned to their spots and Star Blast narrowed his eyes with determination. He was going to find out what that was and why it happened.

* * *

**A/N **

**a. I have no idea how she would do it myself  
b. her guards followed  
c. that's what Astro called him  
d. alright Astro is a tech guru**

**Well that is the end of this chapter I hope to get the next chapter up by next week or next week some time so I'm signing out till next time keep your head up**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys I'm back, now there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First if you review I will respond at the end of the chapter, next constructive criticism is welcome and by that I mean if you see something misspelled pm me. Finally I am looking for a beta that does cartoons and books so yeah, wait I forgot something, I will update every week.**

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Astro's Manehatten incident and while Equestria had lost that battle a couple of battles in between Manehatten and Appleloosa had Prance quaking in their armor. All the while BLast had dragged Astro to docters appointments. Though she quickly started to out smart him with her huge amounts of magic, how you may ask, well hollographic projection. Unfortunately for her Blast caught on and found the real her everytime, that is what happened today.

* * *

"I still don't get why I have to go to the docter again." Astro said grumpily as she followed Blast.

"To see if there's anything wrong with you." He responded.

The filly stamped a hoof angrily, "I've been to what, fifteen docters. I'm fine!"

"Yes, but we need to be extra sure your fine after that incident in Manehatten." The guard said as they drew closer to the office.

"What is the name of this docter?" She asked calmly.

"Don't know, here you call them Mr. or Mrs. Docter." He said with a shrug.

They continued on their way, Astro formullating a plan of escape. If she did escape Blast would hate her but, she was going to create plan anyway. Yes, being an over-powered unicorn filly had it's advantages.

Once they arrived Astro opened the door and trotted in Blast following. While he headed up to the desk to get her checked in she found a couple of isolated seats. Blast found her and rubbed her head playfully and then got up to go check some guardy thing. When he came back she smacked him with a magazine.

A while later they heard a nurse call Astro's name and headed in that direction. The nurse took them to an exam room and did the basic tests then left. A couple minutes later the docter arrived checked her over and said she was perfectly healthy. They left and got the bill, Astro liked causing problems and stole a pen mainly because she was bored, the mare at the desk laughed and said she could keep it but, she gave it back.

After leaving they headed to the other side of Canterlot for two more check-ups and lunch. After the last appointment they headed back to the castle fo the night.

* * *

A couple of days later

"Rise and shine, you have and appointment in Ponyville in two hours." Blast called as he walked into her room, he pulled back her covers, and then opened the blinds. The filly sat up with a graon and glared at the guard that was wisely leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"I know he cares about, but this is redicolous!" She growled. After a quick shower and a trip to the kitchen the group was on their way to the train station.

Half way to the station Astro stopped,"Why take the train when we can teleport?" The guards shrugged in responce.

"Alright, teleporting in three, two, one." They vanished and then reappeared in front of the Ponyville library. Twilight walked out just as the guards recovered.

"Hello Astro, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Docter's visit." The filly sighed sounding annoyed.

"Alright, when you finish come back to the library and we cah go to the Sugar Corner." Twilight said with a chuckle and the filly nodded.

"Great, I'll see you in a little while." The twelve-year-old said as she and Blast trotted off. Twilight watched them leave and then headed to Apple Acres(a) to help Applejack with a some problem.

* * *

Back with Astro and Blast.

"How many more appointments after this?" Astro asked with a very annoyed roll of her eyes.

"This is the last one you have, unless you have another episode." The captain responded.

"Good, now let's get this over with." She said trotting inside. Soon she was in the examination room. After checking her over the docter decided that they needed to draw blood. When the docter walked out Astro pictured the library in her mind and teleported. When Blast saw this he scowled and got up leaving the office.

* * *

At Astro's location

"Hey Twi(b), I believe we have some cake waiting for us." The filly chirped happily.

"Yes, we do, now let's go have it, after all Pinkie's cakes are the best in Equestria." Twilight said sending her a wink. After she said that Spike and Astro cheered happily, probably getting ready to burst in Astro's case, after all who doesn't like sugar after a docters appointment. The group left the library and collected the rest of the Mane Six along the way except for Pinkie since she was already at their destination.

Once they arrived and sat down, Pinkie joined them with Astro's favorite cake. It was her visiting after all, but they ended up talking most of the day away. Soon the group had to part ways and get back to whatever they needed to do at home or in the case of Dash in the sky. Astro sighed and got up heading to find the CMC.

* * *

Later.

When Astro returned to the house Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had given to her a very angry Blkast greeted her. As he lookedaround she quickly found that they had furnished it to her liking. Of course Blast interrupted her thoughts.

"You are going back to the docter tomorrow to get your blood drawn, and there will be no teleporting until your done." Blast stated flatly.

"No, I am not going ack to the docter again." She stated just as flatly.

"Then I guess you won't be using any magic." Blast stated getting ready to signal a unicorn to cast a spell that would block her magic(c).

The filly's eyes turned blood red and she shouted at him, "Stand down soldier, you may be a captain but you take orders from me, now I am not going to any type of docter unless I am sick. Understand soldier?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said terrifyed of her red eyes.

"Good." The filly said her eyes returning to normal. After she trotted out of the room one of the lower ranking guards said it for them.

"What did we just see?" None of the other guards had any clue.

* * *

**A/N Well this is getting interesting, oh by the way this would have been out Monday night but things happened and I had to reright like half the chapter so yeah and I was lazy Tuesday and busy Wendsday so yeah  
A. Yes, I like to shorten names.  
B. This is what Twilight wanted Astro to call her.  
C. He didn't think apout all of her magic reserves, and thus would shatter the shield in seconds  
Well guys I will see you next week and I will respond to reviews at the end of the chapter not kididng on that.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back, I know that I said I would update once a week if possible, but I may not be able to do that because I am going to prewrite chapters so I can update daily, and thus I can't promise weekly updates, I should have said this last update but I wasn't sure quite yet, but there is a story to get to so, see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

A few days had gone past since Astro's little explosion, the guards would start to quake in their boots if Astro got mad at all, they were unsure what to do about it, but they did know this, do not try to get her to a docter, Blast was very quiet. After that little explosion his ego vanished quickly, being a captain over a filly boosted his ego a lot so now she was the true leader. Twilight was amazed at her friends feistiness and respected her deeply of course part of that was the filly's huge abilities in magic not even Celestia and Luna could beat her in a magic duel. Though today she was in the Crystal Empire because Cadence needed her help with a massive problem. The reason a magic maze that if you tried to fly over it would render flight useless. Even Twilight was defeated by the maze that was to strong for even her. Astro knew this and was prepared to do bttle with something or someone nothing would stop her until the maze was finished.

* * *

Arriving a the Crystal Empire Astro whistled amazed. The empire was the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her life. Walking down the streets towards the Castle she took everything in, from the beautiful houses to the ponies that gleamed in the sunlight. Soon she arrived at the palace that ws just as gorgeous as the rest of the empire surrounding it, the guards at the doors opened the massive doors as she approached them. The interior was as amazing as the exterior but was much more polished, as she started trotting towards the throne room Shining came out to meet her.

"Hey Astro, long time no see, I would like to talk to you right now but you have have a meeting with Cadence so let's go." He said smiling at her. She nodded trotting after him.

"So how are you?" He asked.

"Fine, and how are you?" Astro asked glancing at him.

"Fine, but I'm busy with guard stuff, speaking of which I heard your captain gave you some trouble. Need any help with him?" He said.

"No, If I get mad even a little bit they quake in their armor." She said smugly. Though she was also memorizing every nook and cranny around them.

"Nice, but if you need any help contact me please." He said glancing around himself for any possible damage because of the magic maze.

"Alright, I will." The filly said trotting ahead of Shining. He of course caught up very quickly. She responded by galloping ahead of him but very slowly. The prince chuckled and caught up rather quickly the two raced to Cadence quarters.

"There you two are I was thinking about sending some one to find you." The love princess said as the now tired stallion and filly walked in to her quarters. The two nodded and trotted over to join Twilight and the table. Soon the meeting was under way and Astro was bored but she had to listen to the two Princesses because she needed the information.

* * *

A couple of hours later the group disbanded and Shining gave Astro the promised tour of the empire.

"That was tiresome, but I think it's time for me to get some rest and a snack before I have to deal with a very annoy maze." The filly sighed.

"I think so to now come on let's get back to the castle." Shining responded to the filly.

"Okay, race ya." The unicorn said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Your on." The prince responded calmly and the filly shot ahead.

"Hey, that's cheating." He called but every second she was gaining more and more of a head start so he set of after her.

* * *

After a peaceful nights rest and a very filling breakfast Astro was about to set off into the maze when the Mane Six arrived.

Pinkie Pie stepped up for herself and Applejack, "Here is a couple of cakes from me and a bunch of apples from Applejack." The filly took them in her magic put a guard spell on them just so that she knew the cakes wouldn't get squished and the apples couldn't get bruised.

Dash was next, "Here is a couple of jars of lightning in case you need it for protection." The filly took it with a nod and put a no release spell just so that nothing would unscrew the lid.

Twilight stepped up next for herself and for Fluttershy because she couldn't make it, "I am giving you a book of spells just in case even with all of your abilities you might need it, and Fluttershy wants to give you this dog to keep as your pet even after this." The filly nodded and rubbed the dog's head.

"I don't know what to give you but, travel blessings Darling." The purple maned unicorn said to filly.

"Thank you all, but I must go now, I will see you soon. Good-Bye." The filly said trotting into the maze and waving a hoof at her friends.

"Now, I must get going, the maze could be more dangerous at night." The filly said trotting down the path very briskly.

* * *

The maze was getting more confusing at every turn and only her massive magical abilities kept her on track. Of course part of this was also trial and error if there were no signs at the end she had to turn around and go back to were to path split. She was getting more and more nervous partly because night was coming and partly because well it was a magical maze. Who wouldn't be scared of a magic maze, come on now ponies. She arrived at another dead end that had signs. She let out a sigh and glanced at them briefly. With another sigh she started reading the signs.

_So you have come this far, and night is coming how do I know well by now you should know that answer. Any way as I was saying night is coming and you need a bed to rest in, well get past this wall and a place to sleep is what you will find. But, I will not say how just find a way around. _

"Just find a way around." The filly said looking for a button of something to open a secret passage. To find this lever or button all she had to do was cast a anti-invisiblity spell on the area around her, which is easier said then done because that spell was not easy in the first place. She strained all of her magic and cast the spell on the walls. The lever stood out very well, it took her two seconds to find it unlike the walls it was a very bright orange not a brown or green. With a sigh she opened the hidden passage and walked through to a nice safe... house, huh, well she dropped her bags and headed to bed for the morning would come very soon.

* * *

The next morning she had breakfast and set off again, this was getting very annoying to her, with that she bolted ahead and solved the next few riddles with out a second glance. She shot through the maze so fast that Dash lifted her head and talked to herself for a moment.

"I think, somepony broke my record on the ground, that is a very fast runner. Very fast indeed," The Weather POny sighed and went back to her nap.

* * *

"I think, I just broke Rainbow's record, on the ground," The filly said nearing the middle of the massive maze. When she reached the barrier to enter the center of the maze she sighed and went to read the signs.

_So, you have reached the middle, to get past me another riddle. Only an Alicorn can create me, and I wish to just be seen._

"Hm, only an alicorn can create me, of course, the answer to that is a Solar or Lunar Eclipse," The filly said with a grin. Soon she had sent Twilight a letter to asking her to send a letter to Princess Celestia for a Solar Eclipse. The reply came and the princess had Luna help her soon a Solar Eclipse appeared and the wall dropped. The filly had to get through one more wall and she had to use her alicorn magic to get through. Using Alicorn magic in a unicorn form put a lot of strain on her. But once that wall was down she destroyed the core of power for the maze and it crumbled into dust leaving a exhausted Astro in the center waiting for some help.

* * *

When the maze crumbled Cadence was so relieved but not seeing Astro coming towards them she shot to the center and gasped in awe. In her place was an alicorn that looked to be between Celestia's and Luna's heights but was a spitting image of Astro. The alicorn's mane and tail were braided, their colors were gold and silver. Her cutie mark was a star and a cloud right next to each other and her coat was black as could be, the only difference was size and a pair of wings. Cadence unbraided her mane and tail, both started flowing in a fake breeze.

With a gasp the love princess reliezed who this was. This alicorn was Celestia's and Luna's long lost sister. Starry Cloud.

* * *

**A/N Yes the filly was an alicorn this whole time, but things are about to get stranger and stranger stick around to see what happens.**


End file.
